<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Christmas Song by PaulrissaRahany</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326684">The Christmas Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulrissaRahany/pseuds/PaulrissaRahany'>PaulrissaRahany</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Benevieve Christmas [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heartstrings - Fandom, Manifest (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulrissaRahany/pseuds/PaulrissaRahany</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Genevieve explains the true meaning of how Santa Claus is real.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genevieve Carson/Ben Stone (Manifest)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Benevieve Christmas [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Christmas Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was so clear to all of them that something was wrong with Cal. He would come home from school and head straight into his bedroom. There wasn’t any amount of discussing that Ben or Mic could do to make the young boy talk about his emotions. He was so quiet about his emotions, but they knew someone who could eventually drag it out of him. </p><p>It had only taken a night with Genevieve to have their happy ten year old back to excitedly talking about all the latest school drama. It was Ben’s favorite sight to see when Cal would excitedly explain what everyone was doing for Christmas. There was a moment of pause, before he glanced up at his dad. </p><p>“Thomas said that Santa isn’t real. He said that it was just our parents giving us gifts to make us feel better.” </p><p>The admittance was the first key to finally realizing the past few days. Genevieve remained quiet, but she definitely met Ben’s wide eyes. It had been easy to keep the kids believing in Santa when their entire hope was put into Cal’s medical survival. He didn’t want to rip the Christmas hope away, but he also didn’t want to ruin the magic when they had just lost everyone. </p><p>“Well, then Thomas doesn’t know anything, does he?” Genevieve answered. </p><p>Mic coughed and shook her head at Genevieve. Hiding the truth from a ten year old wouldn’t benefit anyone, especially if it meant that her nephew would be bullied at school. “Gen--” </p><p>“Perhaps Santa isn’t a singular person like he’s written about,” she added. “Of course your parents aren’t going to allow a strange man to break into your home, but every year the spirit of giving and loving people seeps into our emotions, don’t they?” </p><p>Ben could see what was happening. She wasn’t saying that Santa was real, but she was explaining the reason why parents are so willing to go along with such a plan.</p><p>“I believe in Santa--simply because believing in him passes along the hope and the happiness of the season.” </p><p>“Kinda like how I always believed that I’d get better? And now I am?” Cal asked. </p><p>The question was directed at Ben, but Mic already knew her brother. The mention of Cal’s cancer had caused him to lose weeks worth of sleep, but they were better now. They were all moving forward. </p><p>Mic quickly picked up another roll from in the middle of the table. They were all enjoying their dinners, but she’d never pass up the opportunity for the last of Genny’s rolls. “Exactly like that Cal. Genny is right. Santa in the physical form is a fun story to get children excited about the spirit of Christmas, but the lessons aren’t any less important. I think we should try to focus ourselves on making sure that we still keep those lessons long after we stop the traditional belief.” </p><p>She hadn’t wanted to step into the role of a parent to Cal, but Genevieve couldn’t stand seeing the role of Santa be so cruelly snatched from a young child. She wasn’t sure that she made it any better until she noticed Cal firmly begin thinking it over. </p><p>It wasn’t until he huffed and continued to eat that she knew that he would be okay. </p><p>“I didn’t really like Thomas anyone. He thinks he knows it all, but Mrs. Johnson has corrected him multiple times in class.” </p><p>He was a good kid--one that Ben and Mic were so proud of. Genevieve didn’t know him past their short time together, but she already cared for the boy more than she should.</p><p>---<br/>
They know that Santa's on his way<br/>
He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh<br/>
---</p><p>The Santa discussion had been deep, but it seemed to quell all concerns about the future. They were all able to jump right back into celebrating the holiday as soon as Cal realized that Santa was more of a representation of the season. </p><p>Ben could tell that his son was still wondering if he would be getting presents, but each time the excitement extended towards a toy--he often tried to change the subject. Meanwhile, stockpiling the information away for another day. </p><p>Finally, the day had arrived that he was going to pick up all the toys. He’d taken physical notes of the store--versus taking a quick picture on his phone. He had adapted so easily to technology in his world, but it was also enjoyable to explore the city without that much help. </p><p>“Technically, you’ve lived in the city for longer than I have,” Genny pointed out. “I only know my way from my job, to the court, and back to your place.” </p><p>It wasn’t a coincidence that she kept taking the jobs that were located in the city. The train ride from D.C. was long and often freezing. If she wanted to spend time with her friends, then New York was the best place to do it. </p><p>“I can’t even explain how different it is now...then?” The timelines seemed to blend together, but Ben wished he could provide Genny with more information of the future. She often tried to stay away from too many updates on their timeline. Genny was terrified of letting it slip or just knowing information that she shouldn’t know. Her gifts allowed her easy access to his visions if she wanted them. </p><p>“I know how different things can change here in a week--I can’t imagine with more people or more cars,” Genny supplied. They were on this trip for a specific reason. They were both shopping for Christmas presents. She had heard so many stories about how there were so many things that Cal had back home that weren’t available here, but they had finally released an older version of the legos that he loved. </p><p>It wasn’t on Ben’s radar, but it was on Genny’s each time they passed by a toy store. She had bought two outfits for Mic and Saanvi each. They were both still stuck in their time period wear. One wanted to wear men’s jeans while the other one still wanted to wear cotton with a mix of other fabrics. The outfits were matched to their styles and comfort levels. Ben was still a hard one to buy for with his complicated interests. He was an academic man, but he had a small piece of wonder left in him. </p><p>He wasn’t like her past boyfriends who wanted tools and hand held gifts. He wasn’t a boyfriend, but she wanted to give him something that he’d enjoy with the rest of the family as well.</p><p>---<br/>
And every mother's child is gonna spy<br/>
To see if reindeers really know how to fly<br/>
---</p><p>Despite the fact that Cal no longer believed, he still happily went along with the Christmas festivities. Ben wasn’t positive, but he was pretty sure it had everything to do with his favorite person always joining. When the events began to happen and Genny immediately agreed to go, Cal immediately wanted to go no matter the level of cheesiness. </p><p>Even when it was snowing and freezing, the boy demanded to watch Santa and the reindeers in the downtown area. It earned him a cinnamon stick and hot chocolate from Genevieve. It earned Ben a chilled Genny who ended up curling up against him. The time frame wasn’t kind to Mic and Saanvi’s relationship, but with Ben and Genevieve keeping a watchful eye on both of them--it was like a family was enjoying the Christmas spirit. </p><p>Ben missed Olive and Grace desperately, but he’d never mention that fact to his sister and son. He knew that Genevieve could feel his emotions, but he just pulled her closer. HIs sister couldn’t understand his emotions, Saanvi shouldn’t have to try to understand, yet Genny purposefully took his pain away from him. </p><p>It wasn’t a fair relationship until she had admitted to him that she could already tell what was bothering him--and that the openness helped both of them. </p><p>“Santa’s sleigh! It’s lighting up!” </p><p>It wasn’t quite as magical as their current day, but the electronics paled in comparison to the local spirit. Everyone ooo’d and ahh'd perfectly in timing while he could tell how much it meant to his newly ‘enlightened’ son. It fit in perfectly with what Genevieve had told him….also what Grace would have eventually told their son---and now probably their daughter. </p><p>“I’m glad that he’s still getting this type of experience,” Genny murmured. “I think there’s a real sadness when people lose the magic of Christmas.” </p><p>“You’re talking to scrooge himself, Genny. Ben lost his magic for Christmas when he realized it didn’t fit perfectly into his equations.” </p><p>It was the truth coming from his own sister. Grace had always been slightly more festive--they had done the whole Santa thing with the twins, but Genevieve seemed to find the real magic in Christmas fascinating. It had to be how she was raised and a mixture of the 1940’s vibes that made her more community focused. </p><p>“It’s never too late to feel festive again, Mic.” </p><p>His response made Gen’s arms tighten around him just as they heard Santa’s loud Ho, Ho, Ho. </p><p>---<br/>
Although it's been said many times, many ways<br/>
Merry Christmas to you<br/>
---</p><p>Everyone had torn into their presents during the Christmas Eve dinner. Santa hadn’t come yet, but that hasn't stopped all of them from exchanging gifts. They all agreed that Cal should go first. </p><p>There had been clothes thrown everywhere, simple toys scattered around until he noticed one last package. </p><p>Cal cried out when he noticed the top left of the box. “No way! Genny! These are…..these are original legos.” </p><p>“Well, they’re just new legos now,” Genevieve corrected. “I remembered all the stories that you told and I couldn’t let them pass by. I was afraid that Santa may bring them, but I think I remember you saying that more is better.” </p><p>“These are so cool. Even if Santa does bring them, they’ll be used.” Cal grinned up at his Aunt Mic and his dad, before shoving the box towards Ben. “Can you help get them out, Dad?”</p><p>“Of course, buddy,” he grabbed the box to carefully start peeling back the cardboard while everyone else dug into presents. </p><p>---</p><p>Saanvi and Mic wanted their own celebration for Christmas Eve which left Ben and Genevieve to wrap the ‘Santa’ presents on their own. It was nearly impossible to remain quiet while they both threw tape, bags, and tinsel around at each other. </p><p>“Don’t you dare, Ben Stone,” she warned him. She tried to muffle her voice as she leaned forward and felt the tinsel fall over her hair. It caused the entire house to be a mess, but it felt like the Christmas season was all coming together. “I can’t believe, you’re--” </p><p>In the midst of trying to pick the bits out of her hair and the realization that Ben was bending down next to her, Genevieve felt herself freeze up. His breath pressed gently against her ear as he wrapped an arm around her. “Merry Christmas, Gen,” he whispered. </p><p>His weight was simultaneously holding her up while gently pushing her down into his hold. She had been in a weird squatting position, but she was quickly transitioning with him to sit against the living room floor. The box was a royal blue tone with subtle gold accents. It was gorgeous, but whatever inside was too much. The gift would be too much for just friends, but the hand on her arm reminded her that they were more than just that. </p><p>“Open it.” </p><p>Her hands trembled as she popped the box lid open to expose the gold necklace that laid inside. It was a simple design, but it was simply gorgeous. The pendant was a gold box that was clearly a present hanging off the necklace by one of the extravagant bows. It’d just look like a normal pendant to people viewing it from a distance, but it was obvious what it was up close. </p><p>“A gift?” </p><p>“When you told Cal about how Santa isn’t physically real, but emotionally--you’re our Santa this year, Genny. Our own Christmas helper who is looking after all of us.” Ben murmured. He pressed a quick to kiss to her cheek, before leaning back away from her. “I don’t know how I would have answered his questions and managed to keep the magic of Christmas alive for him. </p><p>“Ben--this is too much. You know how much I love spending time with each of you and it’s just--too much. I loved my scarf that you got me.” Genny turned to face him until she felt his hand rub against the side of her body. </p><p>“Merry Christmas, Genevieve.” </p><p>His voice was final and positively finished with the conversation. It was something that made her happy, but nervous with how expensive the gift probably had been. </p><p>Genevieve knew better than to argue with him. “Merry Christmas, Ben. I love my necklace.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>